


Romeo, Juliet and Walkers

by PeriwinkleFear



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinkleFear/pseuds/PeriwinkleFear
Summary: Two households, both alike in dignity,In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,Well more like Two communiites during the zombie apocalypseIn hot Virginia. Thats where we lay our scene





	Romeo, Juliet and Walkers

Two households, both alike in dignity In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life.......  
  
Hold up ,that sounds so boring,It wasn't fair Verona. It was more like Virginia . And there was no ancient grunge. Its the end of the world its fight to survive or die tying So lets this again. This is the story of the war between two great cavitation's and the love story that was created through it. Or in other words the story how the Son of Rick Grimes,leader of Alexandria and the Daughter of Negan,leader of the Saviors fell in love.


End file.
